My Cowboy
by SparroeOrtiz78
Summary: Cowboys, football players, cheerleaders and a baby? Not going to be updated. Sorry.
1. My Cowboy

My Cowboy

**Background**

If you live in a small town with only eight schools total (that meant two elementarys, two middle schools, and two high schools) it was pretty much split down the middle. Occasionally paths crossed at the grocery or hospital but other than that you kept to your own.

If you went to McKinley you hated Carmel and vice versa. Friday night football games were a huge deal, it meant houses were empty on both sides of town and Lord have Mercy if the two schools were playing each other. It was like a death match, who ever had more players uninjured won.

They only thing that was more important than Friday night games were the Rodeos which was neutral grounds for both sides. Even at the Rodeos you stayed far from the other school it was an unspoken rule or some shit.

**The Rodeo**

He was trying to get Quinn to ride a horse when he heard Sam laughing and a girl giggling. He turned to see Sam Evans with a short brunette who was wearing jeans, a flannel shirt and a cowboy hat. Sam grabbed the girl by the waist pulling her close, "So you ride? Can you stay on longer than eight seconds?" She swatted his arm laughing, "Oh baby I'm wilder than any eight second ride."

"Rachel you have to stop saying shit like that. You're my friend and I will feel no regret fucking you." She laughed at the blond mouthy boy. "Come I'll introduce you. Puck, Quinn this is Rachel. Rachel, Puck, Quinn." She shook their hands, "Nice to meet you even through we've lived in the same town for sixteen years."

Puck glared at Sam while Quinn gave her a knowing smile, "Oh so you go to Carmel." "Yeah, I'm a cheerleader and I'm dating the captain of the football team. Yay all American girl." "How 'bout you use a little more sarcasm Rae?" "Hey she started it and anyway, I'm done here Jesse already went and didn't die so I have to go cheer myself up."

"Whatever babe. You going to Hudson's party?" "Ugh I have to. I sold my soul to Satan." Quinn and Puck blinked at her while Sam laughed, "Why do you agree to do stuff with her?" "Because it was either her or Kurt." Sam hugged her, "You poor baby. I'll be there." "Good. I have to go play loving girlfriend excuse me."

They watched her as she walked away, "Dude how do you know a Carmel?" Sam shrugged, "When I first moved here I didn't know the rules about the schools and she was one of the first people who was nice to me." Puck snorted, "What are you a puppy?" "Hahahaha no she bakes me stuff, rides horses, and a badass." Quinn patted his cheek, "Awe someone's in love."

Sam sighed, "I'd marry her if she'd let me. But anyway I'm in love with someone else." Quinn who was holding on to Puck's hand bounced, "Oh who?" Sam shook his head, "Not telling. I'll see you guys later." Sam hoped in his truck and left them.

**Hudson's House**

Sam ended up talking Puck into coming to Hudson's party with him. As soon as they walked in the music blaring and the smell of booze hit them hard. "SAMMY!" Sam and Puck both turned toward the small girl who was now wearing a sundress and a pair of cowboy boots. "Thank god. I was about to kill Jesse. He's being really handsy tonight. Come I'll get you a beer or whatever you want."

They followed her to the kitchen where they recognized a few football players and tensed but all they did was nod. "What's up with that?" Rachel leaned in, "Hudson goes to Carmel but his brother Kurt goes to McKinley so it's neutral here. Meaning no fighting, now if this was at say Rick's house you'd be dead." She handed Puck a red Solo cup and Sam a bottle of water.

Sam just rolled his eyes, "We walked here." "Good. You can get your own beer then." She danced away with her own cup. Puck raised his eyebrow at Sam who smiled into his cup. "Is she always like that?" "Oh no man, she's planning on getting' trashed tonight." "Why?" He motioned for Puck to follow him.

The stood outside the living room and Sam pointed to a curly hair guy with his tongue stuck down some blond's throat, "That's Jesse her cheating boyfriend. They break-up at least twice a week but tonight I think it's really over." "So what you're here to catch her?" Sam shook his head, "Fuck no I'm here to be supportive."

Several beers in and Puck was grinning like a fucktard because for one he had a head cheerleader in his lap and two she was more than willing. He picked her up and carried her upstairs to an empty room. She giggled as he laid her down on the bed. She kicked her shoes off into the floor and pulled her dress up to reveal red lace underwear. She grabbed at his belt buckle as he kissed on her neck.

She untucked his shirt and pulled it above his head. If you watched her hands you wouldn't know she was drunk as she swiftly unbuttoned his jeans. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, "Movin' a little fast there, don't you think?" She shook her head and caught his lip with her teeth causing him to growl. He rolled them so that she was straddling him, "Damn babe."

"Hey cowboy I'm 'bout to take you for a ride." She unclasped her bra and threw it across the room. She grabbed his hands and placed them on thighs and then she slid them up her side, "I thought you were the Puckzilla." He flipped her onto her back and stood pushing his jeans to the floor. "You have no clue babe." He crawled between her thighs to kiss her lips. She cradled his face in her hands, "I need you."

He rubbed himself against her causing her to whimper, "Please." He teased her a little more, sucking on her neck, her ears, anywhere he could reach and still keep the contact between his cock and her pussy. "Please Puck I'm begging you." He grinned and positioned his cock outside her entrance, "Are you sure about this?" "Yes." He thrust into her and filled her to the hilt and waited for her to adjust to his size.

Her hands gripped his biceps as he started to move, she moaned. He picked up his pace just a little as she rocked onto him. "Harder." He could feel the sweat dripping down his back as he thrust harder, "Oh God." Her hands moved up his arms to his back with her feet gripping his thighs. He felt the tension started to build in his lower back. She wasn't quiet between words she made these breathy sounds. "Are you close?" "Oh god yes." He lost his rhythm and just fucked her hard. Her nails dug down his back as her legs pulled him deeper. He felt her cum around him, "Oh God Noah." She bit his shoulder as she rode out her orgasm. The bite and her milking him caused him to lose his shit with one last thrust he spilled his seed into her.

**The Morning After**

He woke up to someone moving around on the bed, his head was killing him and fuck it was too bright. He opened his eyes to see a girl sitting on the edge of the bed pulling her boots on. "So you're just going to leave me in a stranger's house that's not very nice." She turned to look at him, "You'd've been fine Puckerman." He frowned at her, "Did I do something wrong?" "No not you. Get dress I'll give you a ride home."

"Fuck," he groaned. He pulled on his jeans and threw his shirt on. He sat on the bed beside her to tie up his boots. "So no boxers?" He scuffed, "Fuck no my boys need to breathe." She laughed, "Free balling. Yeah well I can't find my bra so." He looked at her, "Oh really. I have something that will hold them." She slapped his arm, "Come on Puckzilla. This is not how I want to spend a Saturday without cheer." He grabbed her arm, "Hey look it's nothing against you are anything but you can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Look _Puck_ I get it okay and I won't say anything. Now let's get you home so I can go to sleep." She walked out and he followed feeling guilty as hell and hoping that Quinn never found out about this.

**Halloween (or three months later)**

The had a game tonight against Carmel and it was loud and crazy on one side was McKinley in their red, black and white and the other was Carmel in their blue, yellow, and white. The stadium was pack with people. He could see the Carmel cheerleaders lined up waiting on their players; they were the home team tonight. He watched as the team file out on to the field one of the players stopped to kiss a short brunette which Puck recognized as Rachel. Sam saw where he was looking, "Finn Hudson quarterback and a pain in my ass. She's been dating him since that party we went to. I fucking hate, dude. Hey Dave, do me a favor take his pasty ass out." Dave grinned, "Got it."

It was the fourth quarter with two minutes left in the half. Carmel had the ball at the 25 yard line, 21 to 17 Carmel. Hudson was calling the play as the play clock counted down, he stepped back out of coverage and Dave Karofsky tackled him. You could hear the hit throughout the stadium and Puck heard Sam murmur, "Damn it. Hope he's not dead." The tall boy ambled off the field but really it was more like stumbled off the field.

The game was over and the players were changing in the locker room when the door opened, Puck and Sam heard hooting and hollering and a couple of 'Damns.' Sam had just pulled his jeans on as the source of the noise got closer. Puck watched as Rachel slapped the back of Sam's head. Rachel was still in uniform which made Puck's jeans shrink if you get my meaning.

"Are you happy? He's got a concussion." "I ain't got a fucking clue what you're talkin' 'bout." "Oh how about I tell your team mates about that one during freshman year when you-," She was cut off by Sam placing his hand over her mouth. "Fine it was me but he deserved it." Sam then whispered, "I saw him with Santana." "What?" "Yeah I'm sorry baby. Meet me at my truck okay?" She nodded and walked away from them. "Fuck dude," Puck whispered. "Are you serious?" "Yeah, man."

Puck threw his bag over his shoulder as he and Sam made their way out to Sam's truck. When they got there Rachel had her face in her hands. Sam wrapped his arms around her, "Don't cry over that ass." She shook her head and looked up at him, "Not crying over him boys come and go he made his choice. His fucking loss. I can't believe him through. Ugh I hate boys."

Sam smiled at her and Puck threw his bag in the bed of the truck, "So there's a party at Quinn's tonight you want to go?" She shook her head, "Nope I can't party anymore and Satan was my fucking ride, bitch." "Why can't you party?" Sam asked. She leaned against Sam's truck, "I'm pregnant." "I'm going to kill that son uh bitch. He knows doesn't he?" She nodded. "That motherfucker is dead, Rae, dead. Get in the truck." Puck pulled the door open and helped Rachel in.

"Sam what are you going to do?" Sam started the truck, "Frist off I'm going to hunt that fucker down. Second I'm going to have a conversation with him and third, third I'm going to take you back to my house and we're going to eat junk food and just hang out. By the way don't even think about trying to change my mind." She huffed and slouched in between the two boys. "Do I get to join this conversation? Because that was dirty."

Rachel groaned and leaned her head back on the back glass. They ended up at the Hudson-Hummel house. Sam and Puck got out of the truck, "Stay in the truck, Rae." "Don't bloody him up." Sam knocked on the door, "Hey Kurt is your brother home." Kurt stuttered that he was upstairs, "Well can you tell him to come down here for a minute?" Kurt glanced at the truck where Rachel was sitting with her arms crossed and staring out the front windshield. "Yeah, I'll be right back."

While they were waiting Puck was suddenly hit with a thought, _'what if it's yours?' _He took a deep breath; _she would have told you if it was yours._ Hudson came to the door, "What?" Sam didn't say a word he pulled back his fist and clocked Finn Hudson, "Come near Rachel Berry again I'll kill you. Got it." Hudson laid on the floor holding his noise, "Dude she's pregnant with my kid. How the fuck am I supposed to do that?"

"Fuck if I know. Dude how could you cheat on your pregnant girlfriend you ass? Don't come near her again until you decide to be a fucking man." Hudson got off the floor, "Does she want me to stay away from her? Because that's not what she's been saying if anything she needs me." Puck was pissed, he barely knew the girl and he knew she didn't need anyone. This time it was Puck who punched him. "She doesn't need you. Come on Sam."

**It's long but it's been rolling around in my head for a long time so I wrote it and I'm posting will update when I'm avoiding writing papers for my Online classes. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Cowboys and Angels

**Sam's House (November) **

"I don't know what I was thinkin'. He's not smart and he doesn't even ride." Rachel put a spoonful of Rocky Road ice cream into her mouth. Sam laughed at her, "I know what you were thinkin." "Oh and what was that?" Sam smirked at her, "Will this make Jesse jealous?"

She groaned, "I hate you. It's really sad that my best friend is a boy who doesn't even go to my school." He grabbed her hand, "When are you going to stop lying to everyone?" She frowned, "What are you talkin' 'bout?" He sighed, "I know about your drunken fling." She choked, "How?" "He made me promise to come find him when I was about to leave and I saw you guys."

"Why didn't you say anything?" "Because I didn't want to get either one of you in trouble but back to what I was sayin' when are you going to tell people the truth?" She rubbed her forehead, "Sam how am I supposed to tell the guy who thought he was the father that he's not because the time frame's not right and then the guy that is the father has a girlfriend and not to mention we're not even supposed to know or like each other."

She poked Sam in the chest, "This is all your fault trouty mouth." He just shrugged, "Hey we'll figure it. No matter what happens with either of those guys, I'll be here for you no matter what." She snorted, "Yeah until Quinn finds out about this and then you're going to go play Band-Aid. Yeah you thought no one knew, wrong."

She ran her hand through his buzzcut hair, "What's wrong with us Sam?" "Nothing. God is just testing to see if we'll keep our faith. We'll be fine. We'll pray and talk this out. Come on I need to sleep." He pulled her upstairs to his room to cuddle. That's why he enjoyed being her friend she never questioned the need to just lay close to someone, to feel someone else's heartbeat.

**McKinley High School**

Sam watched as Puck and Quinn whispered and held on to each other. If Sam Evans was a spiteful person he would have busted their little bubble. "Makes you sick doesn't it?" Sam turned to look at Mike Chang. "Yeah it does." Mike pushed his hair back, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about that cheerleader that came into the locker room Friday?" Sam looked confused, "What 'bout her?" Chang shifted feet, "Um she's friends with this girl I kinda like and I was wondering if you could get her to talk to Tina for me?"

Sam leaned back on his locker, "Oh yeah and how do you know this Tina?" "Look man we live in a small town with few Asians, how do you think? But I don't have the courage to talk to her myself." Sam clapped Mike on the shoulder and guided him down the hall, "Well luckily for you we have a pot luck at church tonight and Tina's going to be there. So how 'bout you follow me over and I'll introduce you." Mike's face burst into a huge grin, "Thanks Man."

Sitting in class with the knowledge that could ruin someone's life was weighing on Sam's shoulders. He watched as Puck took notes and flirted with Cheerios, he wanted to tell him but it wasn't his to share. He was staring at the back of Puck's head arguing with his self when he heard a knock on the door, "Sorry I was wondering if I could borrow Sam Evans. It's really important." There in the front of his class was Rachel in her uniform, "Sure Mr. Evans you have five minutes." "Dude what is she doing here?" Sam shrugged at Puck and went to Rachel. He followed her out, "What's wrong?"

"Sam, Finn told people." "What 'bout the baby?" "Yeah. Thank God Coach Beiste is so understanding but in a few weeks it won't matter. What I'm I going to say to people?" He grabbed her face, "Breath. You came all the way over here to freak out? Rae, you can't do this you're stressing yourself out. Relax, I'll handle Finn." Just as Rachel was about to say something the door opened and Puck walked out with his bag, "What's up?" "Nothing just Rae freakin' out."

"Yeah well I got to go to the office for 'sassin' the teacher. So I'll take care of 'Rae'. Go to class I'm goin' to need your notes." Sam glared at him, "It better not be your special brand of 'care' Puck or I'll kill you." Sam ignored the pleading look Rachel was giving him and kissed her on the forehead and went to class. "So what's so important that you came to enemy territory?" She wrung her hands, "Um Finn's tellin' people about the baby and it's not his baby but I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"What?" She stopped walking, "What?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a supply closet, "Sam's going to kill you." "I don't care. What do you mean it's not Hudson's baby?" She glared at him, "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout?" "The fuck you don't you just said it wasn't Hudson's, so does that mean it's mine?" She shook her head and tried to walk past him to the door but he grabbed and pulled her to him, "Damn it Rachel I need to know. If it's mine, I'll take responsibility for it."

"It doesn't matter Puck." "Why are you getting' rid of it?" "No because I will do this by myself. I don't need you or Finn. Yes my baby is yours. No I don't want your help." "Well you don't have a choice that's my baby in there." She looked pissed, "I do have a choice and you have so much going for you. You don't need this." "Sam needs to stop runnin' his mouth and so do you, Miss Captain of almost every club, Homecoming Queen, Straight As and not to mention you sing in the church choir. We can do this together Rae. Please I want to be in my child's life." His hands were on her waist and bending down so he could see into her eyes, "Please."

Rachel had her arms crossed and sighed, "I'll think 'bout it." He smiled at her, "That's all I ask. Come on I'll walk you to your car." Leaving the closet they heard whistles and cat calls, Puck just shook his head while Rachel glared. "What'd I say?" Sam said from behind them but stopped when he saw the look on Rachel's face. "Fuck." "I'll see you later Sam. I'm going home."

**The Berry household**

She sat on the couch with her fathers sitting on the coffee table, "Rachel we're disappointed in you but we support your decision whatever that happens to be." Leroy slid from the table to the couch, "Honey we love you and nothing could ever change that. Now go get changed we have to go to the pot luck at the church." She nodded with tears still running down her face and Leroy just pulled her closer, "Shh honey its okay you'll just have to work harder to get your dreams that's all." She nodded into her father's chest as Hiram rubbed her leg. She sobbed, "I didn't won't to be disappointment to you daddy, papa."

"Awe sugarbear your actions disappoint us not you. We're proud of you. Now come on Thelma is making her famous apple pie tonight and I don't want to miss that." She smiled at her daddy, "Alright give me a minute." She walked upstairs only a little in shock her fathers were strict but not horrible, like they didn't beat you for human error but school work came first and you respected everyone no buts and church on Sundays.

She picked out a simple dress and black leggings and pulled her boots on. Light touch of make-up and her hair in a bun. She was heading back into the living room when she heard the doorbell, "I got it." She was smiling thinking it was the little boy next door who had a crush on her but no there in front of her was a tall, tan boy in jeans, a plaid shirt, boots and a cowboy hat. "What are you doing here?" "Um I was wondering if I could take you to the pot luck tonight?" "What's your girlfriend going to say?" "Does it matter?"

"Yeah it does." "Well after our little talk in the closet she isn't my girlfriend anymore." "Oh um hold on I have to ask my fathers?" He gulped, "Did you say fathers as in plural?" She nodded and saw the fear in his face but soon it was replaced by a smile, "Introduce me." "They know." He shrugged, "Introduce me." "Fine it's your funeral. Papa, Daddy. Come on in." Puck walked in pulling off his hat and running a hand through his Mohawk. Rachel just shook her head as she led him into the living room.

"Daddy, Papa this is Noah Puckerman." Leroy and Hiram stood up, "Noah would be?" She sighed placing her hand on her back and using the other to rub her forehead, "The father of my child. Noah this is my daddy Leroy and papa Hiram." Puck stuck out his hand which Hiram took first, "Mr. Berrys I apologize for the way we had to meet but it's nice to meet you." Leroy was next, "Yes it is rather unfortunate but I can see you are a respectable boy." Rachel rolled her eyes, "Daddy, Noah wants to know if he can take me to church?" "I don't see a problem with that. Be home by 11 pm. It's a school night." "Yes sir. We'll see you later. Rachel do you have a coat it's cold outside." She mumbled under her breath, "So it starts."

**Riding with Puck**

He helped her into his black Dodge which made her sigh, she was really trying to be nice to him but she wasn't fragile. Before he backed out of the driveway he made sure her seatbelt was on and that she was warm enough. She smirked at him. "What," he asked glancing at her. "Nothing." "Tell me." She laughed, "You're caveman routine is amusing the fuck out of me. What are you going to do for me next? Not allow me to out by myself?"

"No I'm not going to control you but when you're with me, I'm going to make sure you're safe and comfortable." She smiled at him, "Okay by the way Sam said he's going to kick your ass for this." She pointed at her stomach. "I know. Are you going to clean my wounds afterwards?" She laughed, "Depends." "On what?" "If you're an ass or not." "Oh honey I'm always an ass." She shook her head laughing.

He enjoyed driving to One Way Baptist with her. She sang along to the radio and didn't criticize the way he drove. She didn't force conversation like Quinn. She didn't say anything about his clothes which Quinn always did. She didn't touch his radio. Hell this girl was perfect and did he forget to mention she loves, LOVES, the rodeo if only they weren't in this situation than again they probably would have never met.

**One Way Baptist**

He pulled into the church, "I can't believe we go to the same church but never talk to each other." She unclasped her seatbelt, "It's on the line. Haven't you ever noticed that certain people sit on certain sides?" "No usually I just sit with Sam or my mom." She started to get out when reached over holding the door closed, "Hold up we're early." "Does it matter it's not like you actually pay attention to what the preacher is sayin'" "Hey I do to." "Oh really. What was Sunday's lecture about?" He thought for a minute and shrugged, "That's what I thought but you know I'm in choir and that's all that you notice. What are your priorities other than riding, football, and sex?"

He got out of the truck and walked around to the other side to help her out, "You. Now." He helped her to the ground. She looked up at him, "Noah we need to talk." He nodded at her feeling a sense of dread. "Are you ready for the hens?" He laughed at her, "Are you?" She pulled her coat tight, "No. Is your mom here?" "Oh yeah you're going to get to meet her come on let's get you into the warm."

Once in the church Puck took her coat and put it in the closet. They headed to the activity room where people were crowded; it was clear which side of town you lived on. As they entered the room it grew quiet, "Oh shit." Rachel elbowed him in the ribs, "Watch your mouth. Now introduce me to your mama." He rubbed his chest, "Come on she's over here with my sister. Okay maybe this isn't such a good idea." He led her to a short woman with brown hair and a little girl who looked to be about ten. Puck bent to kiss his mom on the cheek and he ruffled the girls hair, "Hey Ma, this is Rachel. Rachel this is my mother Noelle and my sister Rebecca."

Rachel smiled and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Puckerman." Puck's mom smiled at her and said, "Oh honey what has he dragged you into?" Puck's mouth dropped and Rachel laughed, "Why is it that I dragged her into anything? How do you know it wasn't her that dragged me into it?" His mom patted his hand, "Because she's in the choir and brings us cookies for bible study and honey your more trouble than she is." "You can't know that." His mother winked at Rachel who was hiding a smile behind her hand, "I do know that because we discuss ya'll at bible study. Now if you excuse me I see Judith and she still has my pie pan. Rachel dear it was so nice being properly introduced. Have a nice night."

"You too." She giggled at Puck who was mumbling under his breath, "So are you Noah's new girlfriend? Are you nice?" "Becca." "What I want to know." Rachel shifted feet, "No I'm not Noah's girlfriend yet and I think I'm nice." Puck smirked at her, "Very very nice." "Noah." "What?" "Ugh. Nothing. Oh and Quinn's here." Rachel walked away with Rebecca following. He wanted to yell don't leave me here but instead he went to go find Sam and avoiding Quinn for the rest of the night.

**Riding Around**

They left the church at about nine o'clock after eating and talking to whoever walked up them and Puck had gotten fed up with it. So after one of the old ladies complained about his hair he went to go find Rachel so he could go home. He found her sitting on the floor with some Asian girl who had blue streaks in her hair and dressed in all black eating from two plates. "Are you ready to go because I can't take this anymore." The Asian girl's eyes widen, "You came here with him?" She held up her hands for Puck to help her up, "Tina this is Puck. Puck, Tina. Yeah I'm ready to go all I'm doing is eating."

Rachel brushed her skirt off, "Bye Tina I'll see you at school tomorrow." "Yeah bye Tina. Oh by the way Mike Chang likes you." They heard a choking sound come from where Sam and Mike were standing not ten feet away. Puck guided Rachel out, grabbed her coat and helped her into the truck. He pulled out of the parking lot, "I'm not taking you home just yet it's early." "That's fine." She leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes. "What did you what to talk about?"

"Your priorities. Noah I can't be one." "Why not?" She sighed, "Noah you have a full ride to school." "How do you know that?" "The ladies at church." He hit the steering wheel, "So that's next year. That has nothing to do with right now." "It has everything to do with right now, Noah. You need to go to school. Follow your dreams we'll be here when you get back." "Fuck, Rachel. No. What about your dreams? You want to be a singer right? Why should you give up your dreams while I go off to Ole Miss? I'm just as responsible for this as you are, probably more so because I was more aware than you."

"Noah it's best for our child if you go to school." "What about you? What are you goin' to do?" "Go to school and work. What else is there to do?" Puck pulled over on the side of the road. He leaned back and covered his face with his hands. "Rachel what else is there to do? You can live your dreams. I'll work and support you." Rachel unbuckled herself and slid next to him. She grabbed his face with her hands, "Stop. You're going to school I don't care. We'll figure everything else out but you'll go to school even if I have to pack you up myself and move you down there. Now either take me home or buy me something to drink."

**Guess what I have a paper due Sunday and instead I write a really long chapter for something that's not graded. Thanks for the reviews and follows. I hope I answered your questions. I hope you enjoy. PS I know they're Jewish but for this story they're not don't be mad. PM or review if you have any questions.**


	3. Hell On A Angel

**Sam Evans' House**

"Hey man, have you seen Rachel?" Sam was sitting on his computer chair playing Xbox and nodded toward his bed. Puck saw a head of messy brown curls with the covers pulled up to hide her face. Puck lowered himself to the bed making sure not to disturb her, "What's going on?" Sam paused his game, "She and Finn are fightin'. She was goin' to tell him 'bout the baby. She showed up on my door step cryin'. I still haven't found out why."

Puck kicked off his boots and lifted up the covers and climbed underneath them. She was asleep but he could see the mascara running down her face. "Rachel," he whispered. "Rachel come on wake up." She groaned, "What?" Her voice was scratchy and he felt his heart skip a beat, "What happened with Finn?" She sniffed, "At first I couldn't tell him. He was sayin' sorry 'bout what happened with Santana. It pissed me off so I got smart and we started fightin' and I told him I didn't have to put up with his bullshit anyway he wasn't the father."

She took a breath and with tears running down her face she said, "He said he figured it wasn't his. He called me a whore and said no wonder Jesse kept someone on the side." Puck pulled her onto his chest, "he's wrong Rae. You're not a whore and you deserve better than that ass." He held her and rubbed her back as she cried. Puck ended up kicking the covers off of them and he saw Sam's face and knew Finn Hudson was a deadman. Puck wanted to kill him his self but Rachel wouldn't want that. He held her until she fell asleep.

He slid from beneath her and motioned for Sam to follow him out of the room. Sam closed the door, "I know you want to kill him but think this through. How is she going to feel? Sam she doesn't need a whole lot of stress." Sam looked pissed, "Stress, wait till people find out it's not his and that it's yours. Do you think people will just let that go? No they're goin' to put her through hell and she knows it. I feel helpless because I'm not there to defend her and if I can get Finn to keep his mouth shut by kicking his ass then so be it." Puck wanted to punch someone but knew he couldn't he had enough problems.

"Okay look maybe we can talk to him and it's not like he knows I'm the father. Sam we need to thank about her first and foremost. I think she loved him." Sam slid down the wall, "I know she did. She always loves the ones that hurt her and she goes back until she finds another." Puck sat beside him, "She's got me now and you know me I'm loyal to a fault." "I know. I hope she knows that. She needs you more than anything this is going to be hard for all of us."

**Noah Puckerman's House**

"Whose house is this?" Sam blinked at her, "It's your baby daddy's." She glared at him for using the forbidden words. "Sam he is the father of my baby not my baby daddy." "Same damn thing. Let me help you out." She rolled her eyes as she hopped out of the truck, "I'm not fragile okay." "I just don't want you to get hurt." "Yeah, yeah, why are we here?" "Because Puck invited you to dinner." "What about you?" "I'm just dropping you off but first I'm walking you to the door."

Sam knocked on the front door before kissing her forehead and leaving. The door open, Puck stood there in a white button up and light blue jeans. He called out to Sam, "Thanks man. I'll see you later." Sam nodded. He invited her in. "If I had known I was invited to dinner I would have dressed for it," She said as he took her coat. He looked at her jeans and white thermal shirt, "What you have on is fine. The only reason I'm dressed like this is because I'm riding tonight." She nodded as she started to look around.

Puck noticed that from the front her stomach looked flat but from the side there was a slight pudge. He felt his heart skip a beat as he realized that was his baby making her look like that. He had the sudden urge to wrap her in his arms and just hold on to her. "How far a long are you?" she looked at him, "Almost four months. My next doctor appointment is in two weeks. I'm due May first." He took a breath, "Can I come with you to the doctor's appointment?" She smiled, "Yes of course. I was going to ask you but I wasn't too sure." He smiled at her, "I'd like to be there for all the doctor appointments and whatever else you need."

"Okay. So why am I here and why did you have to get Sam to kidnap me?" He laughed, "Technically you weren't kidnap. I was kinda hoping you would help me tell my mom tonight." She nodded, "Sure. Are you cooking?" He rubbed the back of his neck, "Um yeah. You eat meat right?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "That's not what I meant." Puck started blushing and she walked over and kissed his cheek, "I know what you meant and yeah I do." He let out a breath, "Good. Come on you can keep me company till they get home."

As he fixed the potato salad he watched her set the table for dinner. She came back for the tea pitcher sitting that in the middle then the side dishes of black eyed peas, collard greens, and the potato salad he just finished. He got the ribs off the grill and put them on a serving plate just as his mother and sister walked in the door, "Noah something smells good." His mom came in pulling off her coat and stopped, "I didn't know we had a guest. Hi Rachel it's nice to have you for dinner. Let me just go freshen up." They both nodded at her.

Puck watched as Rachel rubbed her hands on her jeans, he wanted to laugh at the girl but he understood were she was coming from so he held back. "Becca get washed up for dinner," he called into the living room where he could hear Becca moving around. "Calm down Rae. If she kills anyone it'll be me because I knocked up the good Christian girl." "Oh shut up. You're her baby." Just than Noelle walked in, "What are you two fightin' 'bout?" "Nothing ma just Rae being silly." She smiled at the teens, "Okay than let's eat. Becca." "What I'm right here? Hi Rachel."

They sat down to dinner; Puck and Noelle on the ends and Rachel and Rebecca on the sides. Puck picked up Rachel's hand and motioned for her to hold Noelle's. "God is great, God is good; So we thank Him for this food. For by his hand we are fed; Thank you, Lord, for our daily bread. Amen." "Amen," Chorused around the table." It was quiet as everyone made their plates. Puck had just bitten into his rib when his mother asked, "So Noah rarely invites girl over for dinner. Not that I complaining but what's going on? I thought you were with that Quinn girl?"

He swallowed, "Ma, Me and Quinn broke up. I kinda cheated on her." "Noah Elisha Puckerman what do you mean kinda? Either you did or didn't?" "Okay Ma I did cheat on her." "With Rachel?" "Yeah." His mom looked between them and then she focused on Rachel, "Don't you have a boyfriend?" "I did ma'am but we broke up." "Did you cheat on him?" "No ma'am." "Then how come ya'll broke up?" Rachel wiped her mouth with her napkin, "because he's a jerk and cheated on me with my best friend." That seemed to deflate Noelle, "Oh. So are you and Noah together now?" "Ma how about we finish dinner than we can talk about this." "Do you have time tonight?" "Yes Ma I made time." "Alright. How was your day Becca?"

Puck and Rachel had just finished the dishes, "Your mom is going to kill me, Noah." "No she's not." "Yes she is. Did you see the way she looked at me?" "Calm down babe." "I'm not your babe." He rolled his eyes, "come on let's get this over with." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room where his mom was helping Becca with her homework. "Ma whenever you ready." "Okay we're just finishing up Becca's homework. Alright. Now what's going on Noah?" He looked at Rachel who squeezed his hand.

"Ma, me and Rachel aren't together right now but she's goin' to be around a lot more." "Why?" Becca asked. "Rachel's pregnant with my child." The air in the room was tense and Rachel hid her face in Noah's arm. "Ma?" "Well I can't say I'm proud of you, Noah. How could you be so careless? Were you not thinking? Rachel does your fathers know?" "Yes ma'am." Noelle glared at the teens, "I hope you both will make the right decisions about this. Rachel have you talked with Pastor Michael?" Rachel nodded at the woman still feeling tense, "Yes we discussed everything. My plans and my options."

"Good. Now are you keepin' it?" "Yes." Noelle looked at the clock, "Well you going to have to leave in a little bit so we will be discussin' this later. Becca go get ready for bed. Rachel you're not who I thought you were. Good night." Noelle sounded cold like she was distancing herself from them. Rachel winced as Noah sighed. Noelle left the room, "We're still alive." Rachel hit him in his chest, "Your mom hates me." "She does not." "I kinda do," Rachel gave him a look that clearly said I-told-you-so. "MA. Come on."

**Lima Livestock show and Rodeo**

Tonight he was riding Asteroid the bull. He put on his vest, gloves, and chaps. He glanced into the stands were he saw Rachel sitting with her knee bouncing. He knew she was praying for him and he was kind of grateful for her right now. They called for him to mount. He climbed the gate, threw his leg over the bull, and pulled the rope tight he closed his eyes for just a minute praying to come out of this alive. He always prayed to come out alive.

The buzzer went off. The gate opened and the bull flew out. He held one hand in the air and followed the flow of the bucking bull. Another buzzer went off and he knew his eight seconds were over. He went to release but his glove got caught as he slipped off. He felt his arm get jerked. He fell to the ground. As soon as he landed he jumped up running for the gate. Before he made it to the gate the bull hit him and he flew into the gate. His survival instinct kicked in and he jumped the gate. He landed on his back on the other side of the gate away from the bull.

He held his arm which he knew was dislocated and thank god for being alive and then he thought about Rachel and his baby. EMTs surrounded him, asking him questions, and removing his vest. He was in pain that was all he knew. They were talking about taking him to the hospital. They moved him, "AHHHH Son of a bitch." By the time that got him on the gurney he started to blackout.

**Lima County Hospital **

He woke up to yelling and bright lights. He had IVs in his arm and a tube in his nose. He tried to sit up but it heard. He laid there breathing hard and heard someone yell, "I need to see him. I need to know he's ok." "I think you've done enough." "Are you blaming me for what happened?" "No I'm not." "Then why can't I see him?" "Because he only rides when he needs money." It got eerily quiet and he'd had enough, "Ma quit being a bitch and let her in." He heard the door open, "Oh Noah are you okay? Do need anything?" "Yeah I need you to let Rachel in the room."

"But," "But nothing ma she saw it and I need to know she's okay." "Fine." His mother said through clenched teeth, "I guess I'll go check on Becca." Noelle left the room walking past Rachel who stood at the door. Puck noticed that she was pale, "Come here." She walked to his bedside, he patted the bed, "Sit." She did, "Are you okay Noah?" "I'm in pain but I'm alive. How 'bout you? And don't lie." "I was so scared. By the time I got there you were passed out. Oh God Noah, I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't woke up. I needed to see you so bad."

"Rae. It's just a dislocated shoulder, a few bruised ribs and a concussion." She glared at him, "Just Noah, just. Ugh you could have died." He sighed and was about to be smart when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Rae. I'm alive and it's okay." There was a knock at the door, "Hey Mr. Puckerman I'm Dr. Manning. Well as you can probably tell you dislocated your shoulder, you bruised your ribs, a concussion, and other bruising. We're going to give you some pain meds and keep you over night. You should be fine in a couple of weeks. Do you have any questions?" "No thanks doc."

"See told you Rae." "Whatever I told you your mother hates." He hissed, "Are you okay?" She asked. "Babe I'm fine. If my mom hates you things just got a lot more complicated." "No shit Sherlock."

**Rachel's Doctor Appointment**

He was pissed, she had to drive them to her appointment and she wasn't talking to him this week because he had made a stupid remark about her boobs. Hey he was a guy he noticed this stuff. It didn't help that his arm was killing him. He leaned his head back on the wall of the waiting room. He heard a faint voice, "Are you okay, Noah?" "Yeah just tired and a little mad that you won't talk to me." She sighed, "Noah, I just haven't had anything to say to you. I'm not mad about you looking down my shirt."

"Yeah well you sure fooled me." She patted his hand, "I'm hormonal. I can do as I please." He snorted, "Remember that when you need an itch scratched." "Oh yeah like you could tell me no." he thought for a minute, "Damn it." She laughed and kissed his cheek, "its okay Noah. If you do tell me no, I could always ask Sam." "The fuck you will. If you want your best friend to see the birth of our child you won't ask him to do that."

"Rachel Berry," a nurse called. "Here." She stood and waited for Noah to stand and they followed the nurse down the hall. The nurse placed in the room and took her weight, temperature, and blood pressure writing it down in the file. "Dr. Holiday should be in soon." Puck took to looking around and touching things thinking Rachel would tell him to stop. Instead she sat on the table kicking her feet and humming. He finally got bored and sat beside the table in a cushioned chair. There was a knock at the door, "Hi Rachel, oh who's this?" "This is the father of my baby Noah Puckerman." "Well it's nice to meet you. We got your test results back and everything looks good."

The doctor leaned back against the counter, "You're BP looks good and your weight seems on track. Are you feeling nauseated?" Rachel shook her head, "Not as much as I was certain smells trigger it through." "Okay how about leaking fluid or any vaginal spotting or bleeding?" She shook her head. "Have you felt the baby move?" Rachel smiled a little bit, "it's like butterflies." Puck was in skock she hadn't said anything. "When did this start?" "Um yesterday." The doctor smiled at her, "Okay go ahead and lay back."

The doctor pressed on Rachel's belly slightly nodding. She walked over to a draw and pulled out a small machine, "Okay would you like to hear the heart beat daddy?" "Yeah," he said a little overwhelmed. The doctor ran the wand over Rachel's stomach trying to locate the baby. She moved the wand right above Rachel's belly button and that's when he heard it the whop whop sound. He couldn't help but grin as he listened. "Would you like to see your baby?" "Hell Yes."

The doctor laughed, "Okay follow me. We might be able to tell the sex. I'm not giving you a guarantee but we can try." She led them down the hallway to a smaller room, "if you'll lay on the table. Rachel hoped onto the table and pulled up her t-shirt ready for whatever the doctor was about to do. "Okay Rachel this gel is cold and I apologize." She squirted a blueish clear gel on Rachel's stomach and placed another wand on her.

They looked at image on the screen, "There's your baby's head." Noah grabbed Rachel's hand as he stared at awe of the image on the screen. "There's its profile. Looks like they didn't get mommy's nose too bad." Rachel smiled. "Now let's see if it'll let us see if it's a boy or girl." They watched as she moved the wand trying to find the right angle. "Next I guess. Rachel ever thing looks fine but if you have questions call me or if something happens okay." Dr. Holiday handed her a few tissues to clean herself up with.

"Here is the first good pictures of your child. You have the others right?" "Nope my dads have that one." "Well I printed off enough this time. One for you, Noah and the grandparents. I'll take you to the desk." They followed her out. Rachel handed Puck to copies of the sonogram. He couldn't speak he stared at the image. He heard Rachel talking but in all honesty he didn't hear anything she said. "Noah. Noah. Puckerman." "What?" "I said I think it's a boy." "I bet you it's not."

"Oh yeah," they stood at the elevator. "I bet you dinner that it's a boy." "Fine." She was smiling at him and he couldn't resist anymore. He grabbed her waist with his good arm and pulled her close kisseing her. He thought she wouldn't respond but he was wrong, she kissed him back with fire.

**Update. Guys I don't think this flows well but oh well. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews I enjoy the long ones. Love you guys. Titles of chapters come from songs.**


	4. She's Every Woman

**Carmel High School**

The last couple of weeks they had been spending more time with each other. She took him to his doctor's appointment so he could be cleared and go back to riding. He was at her house in the afternoons doing homeworking and just talking. They learned each other's favorite food, color, movie, songs and favorite team. They argued over quarterbacks and who was the best kicker, He was falling for this small girl. She didn't take his shit either and refused to be persuaded into anything.

Now he stood out here in her school's courtyard so he could sing to her and maybe get her to be his girlfriend. Sam and Mike were there sitting at a table for back up, when going into enemy territory it was a good idea to bring back-up. He saw the door open and he recognized her brown hair and book bag which was hot pink. He stood up on the table with his guitar and started playing.

_She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice_

_A little crazy but it's nice_

_And when she gets mad, you best leave her alone_

_'Cause she'll rage just like a river_

_Then she'll beg you to forgive her_

_She's every woman that I've ever known_

At first she didn't notice but once she did she stopped and stood staring at him. Santana who had being walking with her stood besided her smiling at the boy.

_She's so New York and then L.A._

_And every town along the way_

_She's every place that I've never been_

_She's making love on rainy nights_

_She's a stroll through Christmas lights_

_And she's everything I want to do again_

Rachel covered her mouth with her hand and placed her other hand on her heart. She couldn't look away from him as he serenaded her.

_It needs no explanation_

_'Cause it all makes perfect sense_

_When it comes down to temptation_

_She's on both sides of the fence_

He hopped off the table not paying any attention to Finn or Jesse who were glaring at him with hate. He walked toward her.

_No it needs no explanation_

_'Cause it all makes perfect sense_

_When it comes down to temptation_

_She's on both sides of the fence_

He grinned at her as he sang. She giggled behind her hand. There was so much love in his eyes.

_She's anything but typical_

_She's so unpredictable_

_Oh but even at her worst she ain't that bad_

_She's as real as real can be_

_And she's every fantasy_

_Lord she's every lover that I've ever had_

_And she's every lover that I've never had_

He pushed his guitar around to his back as he took her hands, "Rachel will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" She smiled, "Oh Noah, yes." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him in front of the whole school. Santana clapped and whistled. Puck pulled away and smiled at Rachel, "Your friend seems a little excited." She turned to look at Santana who looked ready to start bouncing. "San is just happy that I'm happy."

Puck frowned, "As in Satan the one that Finn used to cheat on you with?" Rachel nodded, "She's my best friend Noah and anyway she prefers girls." He blinked, "Yeah but." She shook her head at him, "Don't ask just accept it and move on because I have. Anyway who wants stinky old Finn when I can have my cowboy." He grinned at her, "Oh yeah well how about tonight you take this cowboy for a ride?"

"HEY," chorused around them. Sam said, "You're oversharin' shut it that's my best friend, Puckerman I don't want to hear that." Santana nodded in agreement while Mike shrugged. They heard a cough, "So you think you can just come to our school and take our girls?" Finn, Jesse, and Sebastian stood with other football players. "I don't think so. What do think Finn, should we prove a point or let them be?" Jesse asked the tall boy. "I think we need to prove a point." Puck, Sam, and Mike stood in front of the girls, "Look dudes, no offense but it's kinda sad you need the whole football team to kick our asses."

"Noah." He held his hand up, "Look I've done what I came here to do and that's sing to the woman that's having _MY Baby _so we're just going to go, if that's okay with you?" Puck pulled his guitar off and handed it to Rachel because he knew where this was going and so did the girls who took his instrument and moved back. Finn turned red, "That's your baby?" "Yeap," Puck popped the p. "You son of a bitch." Finn pulled back and punched Puck in the eye and then the fight was on.

**The Nurse's Office**

Mike, Puck, and Sam were covered in bruises and blood. They were all sitting on the bed in the nurse's office. They weren't in trouble for two reasons; Sam had made them sign in at the front office and got premising from Mrs. Shelby Corcoran, the principal. The other reason was because he didn't throw the first punch and a teacher had seen the whole thing. He had an ice pack over his eye and nose. He hadn't seen Rachel since the fight; he knew she was pissed at him.

The door to the nurse's office opened and in walked the woman he was thinking about. She didn't look mad she just smiled at him. "What," he asked. "Nothing." She sat in a chair in front of him. "Tell me," he said. "Fine. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me but how am I suppose to reward you when your lip is busted, your nose bloody, and you have a black eye. Better yet what I'm supposed to tell your mother?" He winced, "Well the first one I think we could work out." We wiggled his eyebrows at her. "And the second thing, it's not your fault she'll get over it. What are you doing here anyway?"

She leaned forward and kissed his lips careful of the spilt, "You guys can leave now. You're not in trouble but when you're here you on probation." Sam and Mike both jumped up, "Bye Rachel, sorry for all the drama." "Bye guys." She turned to look at Puck who looked a little guilty, "What?" He shrugged and she sighed sliding the chair closer to him, "Tell me." He looked up her, "I'm not sorry I beat the shit out of you ex-boyfriends." She laughed, "Me either I quite enjoyed the show of primal aggression."

He frowned at her and said, "Babe in English." She got up from her chair and carefully sat in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." She nuzzled his neck and kissed the bruises on his jaw. He leaned his head back and let her kiss his wounds. "Babe either you stop or I take you home." She giggled, "I'm ready to go when you are."

**Rachel's Bedroom**

He lay on the bed staring down at the sleeping girl. Her hair was messy; her lips swollen from his kisses, and his undershirt covered her body. He was happy with his life right now even though he was going to be a father at eighteen. He kissed her cheek working his way to her lips, "I love you, Rachel." She stirred and her eyes fluttered, "What?" "Rachel Berry, I am completely in love with you and I'm glad we're having a baby together."

She smiled up at him running her hand along his neck up to his face, "I love you too, Noah Puckerman and I'm also glad that you are the father to my child." She kissed his lips and laid back on the bed. He watched as she yawned and said, "Would you get mad if I said I think we should get married?" Her eyes widen at his words, "Noah no one is holding a shot gun to you. We don't have to get married to have this baby."

"You could have just said no." he knew she saw the hurt on his face, "Noah it's not that I don't or haven't thought about it. It's just we're young, Noah. What if I'm not the one? What if there is someone out there who is better?" He smiled at her, "Rachel you are the one, there is no one better out there. There is no one who would accept my choice of hobbies." She laughed, "Do you mean your date with death, at least once a week?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah. But for real Rachel think about gettin' married, okay? Just think about it okay, for me please." She sighed, "I will think about it Noah but I'm tellin' you now, you won't be able to convince me that marriage will be beneficial for us."

**If anyone would like to beta read for me PM me or email me saraapple297 . Also I ran out of songs guys I need suggestions. Sorry it's so short guys/girls.**


	5. Picture Of Me

**Christmas Eve, the Bleachers**

He doesn't know how long he'd been sitting there drinking from his bottle of Jack but it had gone from day to night and the temperature had dropped. He was drunk though and he didn't regret it, because the pain went away and he wasn't thinking. He didn't feel the bite of the cold.

He heard footsteps on the bleachers but he didn't look around, he stared off into the distance. He felt someone sit behind him. They didn't say a word just sat with him, he heard them sniffle and shift their weight. They sat in silence until he finally turned his head just enough to see who it was without actually looking at the person.

He felt his heart drop, "What are you doing out here? You could get sick." He heard her shift, "it's Christmas Eve and am where I'm supposed to be." He scuffed, "Where's that freezing your ass off." She lightly hit his shoulder, "No with you." At this he turned to look at her, "You're crazy. You need to go home." He watched her stand. Feeling regret, he wished she'd stay. She moved down a row to sit beside him.

She smiled at him, "I've been called worse. Why are you out here?" He turned away from her and took another swig from the bottle, "What does it look like? I'd offer you some but in your condition I don't think it's good." She rolled her eyes, "Noah do you know that I found out what we're having yesterday?" He winced, "Sorry I missed it something came up I should've called you."

"Noah looked at me," She grabbed his chin so she could look at his face. She gasped, "Oh Noah. Are you okay?" He glared at her, he didn't need her pity, he didn't want it and he wouldn't let her pity him. He jerked his chin from her hand, "Why are you here? How the fuck did you even find me?" She looked down at her hands in her lap, "Your mom called Sam and he called me." He stood up, "So you know? Don't lie to me, Evans told you about my father." She nodded.

He took another gulp, "Good now you know how fucked this is going to be. I've ruin the perfect Christian girl and now I get to ruin my child's life like that son of a bitch ruined mine. It's nice that this is a trait we get to pass down. I hope it's a boy so he can go ruin some perfectly good girl's life like all the Puckerman men." She glared at him, "Noah don't say that. You didn't ruin my life. You mother is happy with her two kids. We're not ruined if anything we're better for it."

He scuffed, "Yeah you wanted to be a teen mom right? You want your own show on MTV? Fuck. You know I'm an asshole but that's sick Rach exploiting your child." He was pushing her away trying to piss her off because he didn't want her to see him cry. "What did he do to you Noah?" She whispered. "He didn't do shit Rachel and that's the problem. Okay I take that back he did do something. He kicked my ass on a daily bases until he left."

He took a breath, "now he's back, because he fucking missed us and mom doesn't say shit to him. Fuck that! You left, you don't get to come back and act like we're a fucking family cause we're not. Ma, Becca and me are a family and I've taken care of them. We don't need him. I don't need him. I have my own-," He trailed off looking at Rachel with tears in his eyes. He sat on the bench in front of her, "Rae I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. See I've become him."

She shook her head at him, "No Noah you needed time to yourself and I'm okay with that I understand. The only reason I'm here is because you mother told Sam she was worried and he couldn't find you. He also said you've been gone since this afternoon when you kicked your father out of your house. I figured you'd be here because you said you like to think here." He took her hands, "Rachel, don't brush this away, I should've been there with you yesterday. I should be spending today with you but instead I'm out here."

She squeezed his hands, "I understand. You have a free pass on this one but from now on you have to go to every single appointment." He nodded as she spoke, "Now how 'bout I drive you home, so you can sober up and then I'll tell you what we're having." He blinked at her, "You're just going to let this go? Why?" She sighed, "Because you scared me Noah. I drove here thinking 'What if he's gone? What if he's not here?' I thought you'd finally tell me to go fuck off, that you couldn't do this and here you are. You're okay."

He frowned at her, "Never, we're in this together. Rachel I promise I'll be there for the kid no matter what. I'm not my father." She pointed at him, "Ha, did you just hear what _you_ said not _me_. It came from your mouth; _you are not your father_, Noah." He shook his head at her, "I did didn't I. It's true, even if we're not together, I'll be there for our child." She smiled at him, "Good come on I'll take you home." She took the bottle from his hand and walked down the bleachers with him following.

**Christmas Day, The Puckerman's**

He woke up with a hangover and something warm pressed into his side. He looked down at the brunette that was carrying his child. He shifted ever so slightly only for her to snuggle closer. He was brushing her hair out of her face when he heard a knock at his door, "I'm glad she got you to come home Noah. We were worried about you." He sighed, "I know ma." He frowned, "You're not mad about this?" He indicated Rachel's head on his chest. "No. She got you to come home and she's been removed from the list of people I hate."

He sighed, "Ma." She held her hands up in surrender, "I like her, relax. I was just coming to let you know that breakfast will be done in a few minutes and then you sister wants to open her presents." Noelle left the room with a smile on her face. He gently woke Rachel up, who grumbled at him. "Rae, breakfast come on. You don't have to get dressed. I promise." She sat up in his t-shirt. He smiled at the mess that was her hair as she pushed off the bed rubbing her face.

He slid to the edge and pulled on his jeans that he'd left on the floor last night. He watched as she headed for his door clearly not paying attention as she ran into the door frame with her shoulder. He winced, "Where are you going?" She grunted at him, "bathroom." He stood up and went down stairs to find his mom and Becca sitting at the table waiting. "Where's Rachel?" Puck sat beside his mom, "bathroom, she'll be down in a bit." "How does your face feel baby?" His mom asked. "Sore but I'll be fine once my headache goes away."

His mom looked at him, "Did you take anything?" "Yeah Rae made me take aspirin when we got here last night." Noelle smiled, "Smart girl." "Yeah she is." Puck was glad his mom was coming around. Rachel walked in and Becca started laughing, "You look like a zombie." Rachel looked at Becca with a frown, "Yeah well you would too if last night was your first good sleep in days." Noelle and Puck both looked at her, "Why?" Rachel shrugged, "I don't know, I've been uncomfortable and my pillow is not helping."

"Awe honey it's only going to get worse," Noelle said. Rachel blinked, "What did I miss?" Becca laughed again and Puck smirked while Noelle huffed. "Nothing let's say the prayer and then we can eat."

They were sitting in the living room, Rachel was on the couch sitting Indian style with her head back slipping in and out of sleep, Becca, Puck and Noelle were sitting around the tree. When Puck caught sight of Rachel he laughed and shook his head moving toward her with a box in his hand, "Rachel." She jerked, "What?" He handed her the box, "Noah you didn't have too." He smiled, "No but I wanted to. You only get to open it on one condition: Tell us what you're having." She smiled, "actually I have a present for you out in the car that's how I was planning on telling you. Becca do you mind? It's the brown bag with the green paper in the backseat."

Becca went outside and got it. She handed the bag to Puck, "Open it and then I'll open mine." He nodded as he pulled the paper open. The first thing he pulled out was a 'Huntin' Buddy on Broad' window sticker, he raised an eyebrow. She smiled, "keep going." The second thing he pulled out was cowboy boots, "Rachel this isn't telling me anything." She motioned for him to keep going. The final thing he pulled out was a camouflage onesie with "100% Cowboy" across the chest. "I don't," he paused thinking as his mom started jumping up and down, yelling, "I knew it."

Puck grinned, "I'm going to have a boy." Rachel nodded. He leaned toward her and kissed her long enough to make Becca say, "EWWWWW." Rachel laughed, "I'm glad you're happy because he is wearin' me out." Puck grinned, "Duh he's mine. Does Sam know?" She shook her head, "Just you and your mom and Becca." He kissed her again, "open yours." She pulled the paper off the small box which turned out to be a jewelry box, "Noah," she said warningly. She opened the lid as Puck went to his knee in front of her.

She stared at him with shock and disbelief, "Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me? Not right now but in the future." She gulped as she looked from him to the ring. Noelle and Becca were silent in the background. Slowly she nodded, "Yes Noah." He whooped jumping in the air. Calming down he pulled the box from her hand and removed the ring placing it on her hand. "Thank You, Rachel." He kissed her as she cradled his face when he pulled away she asked, "For what?" "For everything. My son, for saying yes and for being there for me when I was being an ass." She smiled at him, "I love you, Noah." He smiled wrapping his arms around her, "I love you too, Rae."

**Guys the song is Picture of Me – Lee Brice. I thought it fit, let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Drama is coming soon FYI. Please review.**


	6. Don't Think I Can't Love You

_She was standing outside an elementary school waiting for a brown haired, hazel eyed little boy who was everything to her. She had to be at work soon she was going to leave him at her dads'. She heard the bell ring telling her he would be out soon. Kids rushed out getting on buses and greeting parents. Soon she had little arms wrapped around her legs causing her to smile down at her son. Just as looked up she caught sight of a familiar man, the one that her son looked so much like. He was lifting a tiny blond girl up. As his head raised their eyes met, she gave him a weak smile and a tiny wave._

**Seven months, Puck's bedroom**

She woke up gasping and started crying; Puck pulled her to him and just held her as she sobbed into his chest. He rubbed her back and told her everything was okay he was there for her. Her sobbing stopped and she was hiccupping and sniffling. "Rachel what's wrong?" She sat up and looked at him, "If you leave me you have to promise it won't be for a blond." He laughed, "What? I'm not going to leave you ever. What did you dream 'bout?"

"I dreamed that I was picking PJ up from school and you were there picking up a little blond girl but we weren't together." He watched as tears built up in her eyes. "Rachel, you are the only one and anyway the only blond I really liked is dating Sam." He knew he was screwed as those words left his mouth. She stood up, "Rachel that's not what I meant. God I'm so stupid." He grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Rachel you are the only girl I have ever said 'I Love You' to. I don't say it unless I mean it. That's my ring on your finger, my baby in your stomach, and hopefully I'm in your heart too. Girls throw themselves at me daily but I look at them and they're not you. They don't smile at me like you do, they don't say my name the way you do, and they don't look at me the way you do. They don't compare to you ever and I would never do anything to make you lose that smile or look for me, it would break me."

She smiled at him, "there it is, by the way I know that's my smile cause you never look at Sam like that and you better not ever. It's the hormones babe causing you to dream crazy shit. So relax you're stuck with me forever." She smiled at him and bent to kiss him, "I love you Noah. FYI I haven't even looked at another boy since we got together." He pulled back, "Have you looked at other men?" She laughed and he was glad to see the tears gone from her eyes, every time she cried he died a little. "No I haven't looked at other men." He kissed her and murmured against her lips, "Good."

**Eight Months, after choir practice**

She was walking to her car digging in her purse looking for her car keys so she didn't notice the man walking toward. She bumped into him and her keys fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry," she said reaching for her keys. "No let me," the deep voice said. He snatched up her keys and handed them to her, "Thanks." She finally looked up at the man, he was about as tall as Noah and he had rich brown hair. The man was handsome to say the least, "I'm Daniel." She smiled as he held out a hand for her to shake, "Rachel Berry."

The way he looked at her caused a shiver to go up her spine, "well it was nice meeting you Daniel but I have to go." She moved passed him, "To meet Noah right?" she turned, "How did-" "I know that? I'm his father." She took a step back as he moved forward, "I see he told you the same lies he tells everyone else. I'm not going to hurt a pregnant woman, it's not my style." She laughed, "No you like to hurt little boys who looked up to you."

He grabbed her arm jerking her hard, "Hey I was raised that if you act up you get the belt. I raised him like I was raised." "No there is a difference between discipline and abuse and you crossed that line. Let go of me." He gripped her tight and said, "Look bitch I know your type, you were raised to be proper and good. You didn't have a hard life, you don't know what it's like so don't judge me." She tried to pull away, "Let go." He laughed at her, "He's going to break you Rachel just like I broke Noelle, she was just like you when I meet her. Get out now while you still can."

He finally let her go, "He'll hate you because you stole his life and crushed his dreams. He'll hate you and leave you and wish he never met you. Leave him, Rachel."

**Puckerman house**

She pulled off her coat and hung it up in the closet and walked to the kitchen where she heard a gasp, "Oh god Rae what happened to your arm?" Becca walked closer to her. Noelle looked and said, "Noah is going to kill someone. What happened?" "Yeah Rachel what happened?" it sounded like he was growling. Rachel turned to look at Puck who was clearly pissed. She took a breath and said, "Daniel came and saw me after practice."

"What? Why didn't you call me?" Her back started to hurt, "because I couldn't get to my phone and I didn't want you to do something stupid. I need you here not in jail." He wrapped his arms around her, "Are you okay? This is the only thing right?" She nodded and leaned up against him. He took in her smell and tried to slow his heart beat, "you're not allowed to go anywhere by yourself from now on okay?" She nodded.

**Next chapter the birth of PJ, I don't have a name for him yet. Not too much drama. (I think this chapter was kind of lame).**


	7. Hell On Wheels

Fighting, screaming, and crying means nothing when your son is born. Being afraid of losing something you never really had no longer matters all you can think of this little person and them being safe and healthy. You look at the person who helped you create them and everything fades as you hold him and you know you'll figure it out and it will be okay.

**Puckerman's, Baby Shower (Two weeks before the due date)**

Santana had planned the baby shower and sat everything up. She had invited their group of friends and Sam and Puck's. Rachel was upstairs getting ready while Puck was helping Santana and Sam. At 3 pm people started filtering in.

Rachel hadn't come down yet and Puck was staring to become concerned. He went upstairs to find her. He walked passed their room because it was empty and she wasn't in his mom's room so he headed to Becca's. He was about to knock when he heard, "but what if he doesn't come back Rach? How are we supposed to be a family if he goes away to school?"

He heard a sigh, "Bec you know I love you and him right?" He didn't hear a reply. "I know it seems like he's going away and never coming back but he has to. If he wants to live with all parts attached he has to come back." He heard Becca chuckle. When Rachel spoke he could hear the smile in her voice, "I'm scared to Becca but do you know what keeps it at bay?"

"No and what are you scared of?" Becca's voice was shaky. "I'm afraid that he will find someone better than me and he'll leave me that I'll have to raise PJ by myself but how he looks at you and me makes me think different. He takes such good care of you Becs, he's already a father so he'll be ready for that. Becs we're different, he'll always be there for us."

He heard Becca sniff, "He'll never find anyone better than you Rach. He loves you." The room grew quite so he decided to knock on the door. "Hey are you guys ready? Everyone's here." He watched as Becca wiped away tears and saw that Rachel was sitting on the floor. "Yeah we're ready. Help me off the floor Noah." He swallowed his laugh and held out his hands for her, pulling her up.

Rachel wrapped her arm around Becca's shoulder and they started to leave the room. "Hey can I get a hug? I'm a little stressed and I think hugs from my two favorite girls will help." He smiled as they hugged him and he knew his life couldn't get any better than right now. Becca left ahead of them, Rachel held his hand, "How much did you hear?" He looked at his feet, "Rae I can't do what you ask, I can't, I know you want me to go to school but my life is here with you, Becca, and ma."

She squeezed his hand, "and we'll be here when you get back Noah. Look I only have a semester left in school. I'll go to community college until I figure out what I want to do and you'll go be an awesome wide receiver." He let go of her hand, "But Rachel what about Becca and Ma?" "They'll be fine Noah. Its four years and you'll be home during breaks." He watched as she walked down stairs thinking she doesn't understand how it feels to be left behind and never know if someone was coming back.

He followed her downstairs the first thing he noticed that it seemed like everyone was a little tense. He looked around them room and figured out why, sitting in Sam's lap was his ex-blond-cheerleader-girlfriend. Everyone was glancing between Quinn and Rachel who seemed unfazed by the whole thing. An hour in and him and Chang had ate and talked and avoided old ladies for a good while until Tina pulled him and Mike into the living room talking about playing games.

He tasted baby food and told Rachel he's kid wasn't eating that shit which caused people to laugh, he put a diaper on a baby doll and drink from a baby bottle, hey he was man enough not to care. He watched as she opened present after present. Her dads got them a crib and a car seat, His mom brought a high chair, Mercedes and Kurt brought clothes that his kid would never wear if he had any say, and Santana and Brittany got them onesies with sayings such as "Little Bullrider", and "My Daddy Could Kick Your Daddy's Ass".

Sam gave them a little cowboy hat and belt buckle. What surprised him was what Quinn got them, it was a cross chain with the baby's name engraved on the back: Talon Noah Puckerman. He watched as Rachel smiled and ran the chain through her hand before looking up at Quinn. She stood up and walked to Quinn who stood. Rachel hugged Quinn and said, "Thank you I love it I'm going to put it away till he gets old enough to wear it." "You're welcome. Sam told me you have one like it with your name on it."

They were cleaning up; Puck had kicked Rachel out and upstairs saying they could handle the cleanup. He was in the kitchen when he heard the front door open and close then a car start. He looked up realizing it could only be one person.

**The Bleachers**

She sat on the bleacher thinking and playing with her necklace that had the name: Rachel Barbara. She knew the story from both sides and sometimes when things were good, memories and hate would feel her mind. She had gotten so good at hiding her feelings on her early life but her hormones were throwing her off. She hated her birth mother but she hid it from her dads and even her mom but some days were harder than others.

Today was one of those days she couldn't figure out how someone could leave their child on the doorstep of a complete stranger with only a necklace as a clue. She sat there looking out at the field knowing that Noah would be pissed and this would cause a huge fight. She hated the fact that she couldn't talk to him about this she felt alone at least he had a valid reason to hate his dad. Hating someone because they couldn't raise you wasn't a good enough reason.

She placed a hand on her stomach, "You'll never feel this way baby I promise, you'll never hate me like I hate Shelby I swear." She smiled as he kicked her. "I guess we need to get home so daddy can yell at me, huh?"

**Puckerman house**

He sat in the living room with the lights on hoping she would call or come home he was getting worried but he was also pissed. She could have the baby any day now and she ran around like it didn't matter. He heard her car pull into the driveway, he listened to the door open and close then he heard the key in the lock. He stood and faced the door, he watched as it opened and her belly preceded her into the house.

She closed the door never meeting his eyes, "Hi." He could tell she knew this was going to be a fight. He tried to keep his temper in check, "Where did you go?" She placed her bag on the coffee table with her keys, "To the bleachers to think." "About what, Rachel?" she sighed, "About us." He looked at her, she still hadn't looked into his eyes, "About us what? You always say we'll be okay that you'll take care of him until I get settled and after you graduate and then you'll come with me. Have you changed your mind?"

She shook her head, "No of course not that's not what I meant. I was thinking about us as a family and how it's going to be different than how both of us were raised. Noah there's something you don't know about me." He looked at how she stood in front of him and realized she was afraid of him or his reaction. "The necklace?"

She nodded, "It's a catholic thing. It was left with me as a baby well I was two. I was left on the Berry's door step with just the necklace." He wanted to hold her but something held him back. This time when she spoke she looked up into his eyes, "I knew her, I see her every day. She's the principal at my school. She explained why she gave me up. She was on drugs and she didn't want me to be in that life."

He snorted at least that was a legit reason. She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Two days after she gave me up, she got clean. Three years later she got married and had two more kids. She wanted me to know why but it just pissed me off because it was like I wasn't good enough for her to get clean for." She laughed and sat on the couch. He didn't know how to help her so he just stood there.

"Why couldn't you just think about that here where someone was?" His voice had an edge to it. "Because I get tired of being here, of being under your watchful eye Noah. I can take care of myself and PJ if I had to." "You're nine months pregnant Rachel, what if you had wrecked or what if my father had showed?" She stood up and started to walk away, "I'm not going to fight with you Noah."

"Why because I'm right?" "No you're not right." He followed her into the kitchen, "I'm right Rachel do you think Daniel wouldn't do something to hurt you? Because he would because it would hurt me." She turned to face him, "really Noah I didn't know that. Fuck you, I've been dealing with assholes for a long time Noah."

He was standing in front of her, "Not like him you haven't." She laughed, "Noah I've had a guy knock me on my ass for smiling at another girl." His anger at her disappeared but now he was pissed at a nameless person, "Who hit you?" "It was a while ago Noah." He turned away from her throwing his hands in the air, he was about to leave the kitchen when he heard, "Noah?" "What?" He stood in the doorway not looking at her, "I think my water just broke."

**Lima Hospital**

Talon Noah Puckerman was born at 10:45am, he weighed 8lbs and 11oz, and 21inches long. Rachel went through 13 hours of labor. Puck went from being Puck the ass toNoah the caring and loving father. Once their son was born there was nothing to fight about everything went away.


	8. Modern Day Prodigal Son

**Modern Day Prodigal Son**

He was packed and ready to go to school, he was leaving Monday morning and he was anxious. Talon was a month old and Noah's whole world along with Rachel his new wife. Yeah they had got married in the courthouse; she had worn a white sundress and cowboy boots and he had worn jeans, a white shirt, cowboy boots and his Stetson. She held pink roses with a few red ad whites mixed in. He remembered everything little detail of that day even down to how many times his son cried from the time he woke up to the time they went to bed.

Now he was sitting on his bedroom looking around to see if he was forgetting anything, he cradled Talon in his arms like a football and smiled as the boy cooed at him. He was glad after nights of worry and whispered conversations while their son slept they had made a decision both could agree with. They were coming with him; her dads had found them an apartment close to campus and helped her get a job in a law firm.

"He's not going to disappear Noah," Rachel was standing in the doorway. He grinned at his wife, "I know. Hey Tal your ma is being mean to me." The little boy just cooed as his mother sat beside Noah on the bed. Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder and looked down at their son, "He looks so much like you." He smirked, "Yeah, he does, next time I want a little girl that looks just like you." Rachel smiled, "Let's wait a little bit before we start making another."

**Mississippi**

She had to work today so that meant she had to get breakfast, feed Talon, make sure Noah was awake and then she had to drop Talon off at daycare. She got it all done and at the office by eight thirty with her boss' coffee**. **Mr. Brody Weston was partner at Anderson & Weston and she was his secretary. She passed Kurt Hummel as she went to Mr. Weston's office, "He's not here yet girl, slow down." She relaxed just slightly, "Good, I don't know what I'm going to do Kurt." He reached into the carrier to get his coffee, "What do you mean?"

"I'm always tried and when I get home I have so much to do. I barely get to see Noah any more, he spends more time with Talon than I do." Kurt patted her hand, "Well Brody has a huge case load right now and it'll slow down eventually." She sighed, "Whatever you say here comes Blaine." She said the man's name with a taunting lilt. He popped her rear as she walked away. She walked into Brody's office and placed his coffee on the desk, placed the files from off her desk onto his and arranged it so the more important cases were on top.

She was just about to walk out when her boss entered, he was handsome and smart, and "Good you're here. I need you with me at all time today."

By the time she got off work it was almost nine at night and her feet hurt. She entered the apartment which was silent. She sat her purse on the table, kicked off her heels, and walked to the kitchen, "I made you dinner." She jumped, "Oh god Noah you scared me." He scoffed at her, "Why are you so late?" She sighed and got her plate out of the oven, "I'm sorry I should have call, it totally escaped my mind. Mr. Weston had me pulling files and checking facts. I'm sorry."

He sighed and kissed her forehead, "It's alright, next time, eat. Talon is asleep and everything is clean so after you get your shower and go to bed." She nodded and smiled, "Did I ever tell you I love you?" He laughed, "You tell me every day before you leave."

**Two months later**

Noah's in school and he has football practice almost every day and work is starting to break Rachel down, the hours, the stress, and the boss. She was working late one night she got Kurt to pick Talon up from daycare for her and he was going to watch him until Noah came home. She was photocopy some files when she felt someone behind, she turned and saw it was her boss, "Do you need anything else, Mr. Weston?" He shook his head, "Call me Brody and no I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner some time."

"I can't I'm married and I have a son." Brody walked up to her, "He doesn't have to know." She shook her head, "No but I'll know." Brody nodded, "I understand now I owe Blaine a hundred dollars no offense or anything but I lose more secretaries this way. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't try to date a co-worker. Office romances are not allowed." She frowned, "So this was a test?" Brody looked down at his feet, "Yes, sorry." She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah well if my husband ever finds out this happened you're a dead man, just FYI."

"Yeah and what does your husband do?" His tone was mocking. "Well he used to be a bullrider, farm hand, and he's in college on a football scholarship," She said it with a straight face and a bland tone. "Whoa, okay well it was nice talking to you. I promise not to hit on you or even flirt. Just go ahead and head home, Mrs. Puckerman. Goodnight." She smirked as Brody rushed out of the room since she already knew about the test because Kurt told her they had did the same thing to him and she had paid Brody back. Although it was true if Noah did find out about this Brody would be dead.


End file.
